


Three’s Company

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two angels, one human, and a bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three’s Company

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.

Dean couldn’t believe his eyes. Or his luck. Or, yeah, pretty much anything.

Castiel was lying on the bed. His trenchcoat was lying on the floor, his shirt was undone and his hair had that sexy mussed thing going on that Dean at no point ever spent any time thinking about.

And the Archangel Gabriel was lying between his legs.

At least Gabriel was wearing pants, though his shirt and jacket were littering the floor, revealing a surprisingly firm body.

Dean shook his head to try and get those thoughts out of his brain, but they latched on.

Both angels were looking over at him, though only Castiel seemed surprised to see him. Gabriel was wearing that smug look that said “I know what you want and I got there first.” Castiel, at least, was looking ashamed. Or as ashamed as an angel ever looked, he guessed.

“So, I’ll just –" Dean began, and started walking backwards.

“Dean,” Castiel and Gabriel both said. Castiel as if he wanted to apologise, Gabriel as if he wanted to make a deal.

Despite himself Dean paused.

“We -?” Castiel asked Gabriel. Gabriel shifted position a little, getting more comfortable. He smirked knowingly and Castiel frowned. “You planned this all along?”

Castiel looked genuinely annoyed and Dean snorted. Why anyone still continued to trust Gabriel was beyond him.

Gabriel shrugged. “Do you want us both or not?”

Dean’s brain short-circuited. “W – what?” he stammered. He dropped his bag to the floor and automatically kicked the door closed. Sam was out researching at the library; he’d be hours yet.

Gabriel sat up on his knees. “Me, you, virgin angelic here. What do you say?”

“Are you – are you out of your _mind?_ ”

“Oh come on,” Gabriel said. “It’s not like you’ve never thought about it.”

“Not with you,” Dean said before he could stop himself.

Castiel, who up till now had been doing a good impression of someone watching a tennis match, now started to sit up, much to Gabriel’s apparent annoyance.

“You have -?” Castiel asked.

“No – well, I mean…” Dean started to explain. Then he settled for shrugging. He wasn’t blind, despite what Sam might tell him. He realised that he and Castiel were sort of, maybe, leading somewhere he wasn’t totally sure he was ready for. But he’d been planning on making the move in his own time.

“If you waited till you were ready, you’re never do anything,” Gabriel said, as if he’d just plucked Dean’s thoughts right out of his head. Which wasn’t really outside the realms of possibility.

“Yeah, _again_ , I’ve never pictured you in this little fantasy so…” Dean winced as he realised that he’d just admitted to fantasising about Castiel, but before Castiel could do anything – object maybe, or hell, tell Dean he felt the same way, Gabriel was pulling Castiel into a kiss.

Dean opened his mouth to say something, anything, but all that came out was a low growl. Gabriel had his hands on either side of Castiel’s face and was gently stroking his cheeks as he kissed him. And after a fleeting resistance Castiel was kissing him back, arms tentatively reaching around Gabriel’s neck and settling there, rubbing soothing circles at the nape of his neck.

Dean nearly successfully fought down the flare of jealousy that settled in his stomach, but he couldn’t stop admiring the way they moved together. Gabriel gently shifted Castiel back down on to his back and while they kept kissing Gabriel undressed Castiel, the backbeat of wings aiding him to do so without stopping his flow.

“I should – " Dean whispered, and again he started to move away.

Gabriel stopped kissing Castiel long enough to roll his eyes and then started nibbling at Castiel’s neck. Castiel arched his back and moved his neck so Gabriel had more room to move.

“Dean,” Castiel said, turning towards him. “ _Please._ ” Castiel held out of his arm, beckoning Dean to come towards him. “I want –“ But Gabriel had just removed his trousers and was finally touching his aching cock, so whatever else he was about to say was lost.

Dean decided he didn’t care.

He walked closer to the angels and then paused. He’d been in plenty of threesomes before – well, okay, two, and never with a guy – but this first, who goes what, when, part of the deal was always a little confusing.

“Just get on the bed and give him a blowjob,” Gabriel told him.

Or, not, if Gabriel was involved.

“I’ve never…” he started to say. But Gabriel and Castiel both just stared at him. Right. They knew everything about him. That was creepy.

Gabriel pulled Castiel into another kiss and shifted position so Dean could have better access.

“The bed’s a little small…” Dean began to say, but before his sentence had finished Gabriel had made it bigger. And heart shaped. “Classy,” Dean said, but his sarcasm was apparently lost on Gabriel who just replied with a “you’re welcome,” before testing out how sensitive Castiel’s nipples were.

Apparently, very, as he nearly smacked Dean in the nose with his knee.

“Sorry,” Castiel murmured, hands reaching out and gently rubbing the top of Dean’s head. And okay, that was kinda nice.

“It’s like fucking with Laurel and Hardy,” Gabriel muttered under his breath.

Dean took offence at that and he was just deciding exactly what shape his revenge would take when he looked up and saw Castiel staring down at him. He looked completely wrecked, mouth swollen and skin flushed, and Dean couldn’t do anything but move up the length of his body and kiss him, finally.

“Yeah, leave me with all the hard work, why don’t you,” Gabriel said, but nobody was paying any attention.

He soon took their attention back though as Castiel gasped into Dean’s mouth. Gabriel smiled and then started humming around Castiel’s erection, licking and biting just a little, so that Castiel was writhing beneath them both.

“Fuck,” Dean cursed. Gabriel was working Castiel like a pro, seeming to know where every slither of skin that would turn him wild was. Which was, in Dean’s opinion, just plain unfair.

“Dean,” Castiel mewled, and pulled Dean back into a kiss. Dean could get used to this.

But then Gabriel’s hands were on his erection, and then so were Castiel’s and Dean automatically returned the favour, moving to pull Gabriel off as he moved forward and god help him but he didn’t know where one angel started and the other stopped. They were just a mess of limbs and teeth and tongue.

Castiel came first, Dean being pretty certain that his touch was the one that finally sent the angel over. But then Gabriel grabbed Dean and kissed him and if Castiel’s kisses had been sweet and experimental, Gabriel’s were downright filthy and he growled, deep in his throat, as Castiel’s hand on his cock speeded up and then he was coming, the world whiting out, with Gabriel’s tongue still in his mouth.

He heard, rather than saw Gabriel’s orgasm, felt the way the bed shook as he rubbed himself against Castiel’s hip once, twice, and then collapsed against Castiel’s side.

The room smelt of sex and sweat and Dean took a deep breath before daring to open his eyes. Castiel was still lying on his back, looking surprised and not a little happy. Gabriel was curled up on Castiel’s left side, one arm sprawled around his waist and looking impossibly smug. Dean huffed a little but knew he wasn’t fooling either of them as he settled closer to the other side of Castiel and laid his head on Castiel’s shoulder. Castiel snaked his arm around him and drew Dean even closer.

Dean didn’t even pretend to object.


End file.
